The Date Conundrum
by patricia51
Summary: Just a short scene from what COULD have taken place in the episode ""The Porkchop Indeterminacy" had Missy accepted Leonard's date request. However we all know things just never seem to go like poor Leonard would like them. Suggested sexual situation.


The Date Conundrumbypatricia51

(The characters aren't mine. They were created by Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady and belong to Warner Bros. Television and Chuck Lorre Productions. I'm just borrowing them and I promise to have Penny back by the start of the next season.)

(Just a short scene from what COULD have taken place in the episode ""The Porkchop Indeterminacy" had Missy accepted Leonard's date request. However we all know things just never seem to go like poor Leonard would like them.)

Leonard inspected himself one more time in the mirror. He adjusted his clothing, flicked a bit of imaginary dust from his shoulder and took a deep breath. He picked up the bouquet of flowers he had bought earlier and squared his shoulders. It was time.

He was so elated that he could barely contain himself. Missy Cooper had said YES. It had been a struggle, not just to ask her out but to convince Sheldon to even let him make the invitation. Then there had been all the competition with the other guys. Well, it had been worth the all effort. He was determined to make a great night of it; to impress Missy and most of all demonstrate to Penny that he was someone worthy of consideration as a... dare he say it even to himself?... as a boyfriend.

In the meantime he was going to spend the evening with a very beautiful woman and if he didn't get moving she might find someone else. He stepped from his apartment, carefully closing the door and took the few steps that brought him to Penny's apartment. He raised his hand to knock.

That was strange. The door was ajar. He hoped everything was alright. Perhaps this was an invitation to just come on in? He couldn't hear anything at first when he pressed his ear to the opening, nor could he see anything. The lights were on but no one was in view.

Leonard gently pushed open the door and stepped in. He frowned as he heard something, a low muttering and moaning sound. He opened his mouth to call out and then closed it. He tiptoed over to Penny's bedroom and looked in the open door.

Shortly, just as carefully as he had opened it, Leonard closed the front door of Penny's apartment. The last couple of inches were agony as he tried to make no noise at all as he firmly shut the heavy steel door. But it seated and he heard the click of the lock.

Well, that was an eye-opener and no mistake. He had finally got to realize a long time fantasy. He had seen Penny nude and the sight was everything he had hoped it would be. On top of that he had seen Missy nude as well and that was nearly as breath-taking.

What he hadn't expected was that "on top" was exactly where Missy was; literally on top of Penny. He had been so thunderstruck by the two beautiful women entangled together that it had taken him time to collect himself and back out before they came up for air long enough to take notice of his presence. Fortunately the noise level had increased by then enough that when he bumped into the coffee table and danced up and down on one leg while he tried not to fall neither girl noticed. At least not enough to stop what they were doing and investigate.

Letting himself back into his own apartment he placed the flowers in a bowl definitely NOT designed for such a purpose and turned his whiteboard to a new angle. Picking up the marker he scratched his chin, fortunately with the base as the cap was not on the tip. His brow wrinkled in thought, he sketched several equations as he began to formulate a theory involving three bodies in motion all at the same time and place.

(The End)

(I know that this is a really, REALLY rotten thing to do to poor Leonard. I just couldn't resist. I really hope he and Penny eventually have a half-dozen babies who WILL be "smart and beautiful". I'll try to make it up to him in a future story.) 


End file.
